


all you had to do is ask.

by bobbingformangos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/pseuds/bobbingformangos
Summary: It started a few weeks ago, an impasse of sorts between Regina and Emma. Emma wanted to be forgiven, truly sorry for hurting Regina, and Regina was really lonely.





	all you had to do is ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am posting my stories back up on AO3. Some are unfinished but have been requested over the years. I hope that you enjoy. I think it would take a lot of inspiration to come back and finish these stories due to not being in the fandom anymore (and, you know, getting married, starting a fam, those kinds of things) - but who knows, maybe one day. The wife and I have a tumblr where I sometimes write things (under the tag "ave wrote this") - the tumblr is called weforgottoeatthecake

 

 

all you have to do is ask.

It started a few weeks ago, an impasse of sorts between Regina and Emma. Emma wanted to be forgiven, truly sorry for hurting Regina, and Regina was really lonely.

 

-

all you have to do is ask.

-

Pure fucking smut with a tiny bit of a plot. Seriously. Mostly smut. No really, this shit is smutty as fuck. unedited. i wrote this half asleep, on my phone, in my bed. enjoy!  
Thanks to Angstbotfic for the enchanted cock headcanon ;)  
-

“Ask,” Emma whispered against the mayor’s heated flesh.

It was Friday, which meant that Henry was at his grandparents and Emma was here, sweat covered her body and her face smelling and tasting like Regina’s cunt, and really, this was beneficial to everyone.

It started a few weeks ago, an impasse of sorts between Regina and Emma. Emma wanted to be forgiving, truly sorry for hurting Regina, and Regina was fucking lonely. It was easy that night, Henry tucked away in his bed and Emma downstairs at Regina’s door (again) with big eyes and words on her lips that told stories of how much she cared about Regina, her happiness, and the truth when she told her that she would do anything to give Regina the happiness that she deserves to hit the mayor in her heart.

It was raw and maybe Regina had spent all this time blaming Emma when they could come to some kind of agreement. They did have passion. That thought lead to Regina’s lips on Emma’s which lead to Emma pulling Regina into the study and pushing her down onto the couch, which lead to that beautiful phrase, “What the fuck is going on here?”

It made sense. It really did.

And Emma was all to eager to agree to the set up. “We can be friend’s again, Miss Swan, but I think we both have needs that need to be met.”

And they did have needs.  
And they found solutions as to how to meet them.

Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday after Henry went to school and anytime he was away from either of them on the weekends.

It was nice, these last couple weeks. Pushing and pulling for control in the bedroom while being able to be somewhat friendly out of it. Regina was still cold to Emma in public, but inside the bedroom? She was fucking filthy.

"All you have to do is ask," Emma taunted again, a tight smirk on her lips as she sat back on her feet, legs slightly spread to give Regina a view of her spread cunt.

Regina's hips were rocking into the air, desperate with want and need and fuck, teaching Emma a restraining spell was probably not the wisest idea because all she wanted to do was pull the blonde into her and fuck her into submission.

Instead she pressed her lips together, trying to regain the control she had when they first started this game. Her hard nipples, sweat dripping between her chest, and dripping cunt were telling a different story. She had no control, Emma took it when her tongue slide across her cunt and her teeth pulled at her nipples and then, when Regina was withering under her, that fucking princess restrained her wrists above her head.

"Ask me," Emma whispered, moving onto her knees and hands between Regina's spread legs, wiggling her ass in the air.

That cheeky little - "I refuse to beg, Emma. So if you aren't going to finish eating my cunt, you may leave."

Emma raised her eyebrow, coming closer and mouth hovering over Regina's dripping center (fuck it was hot), "Oh you want me to leave, Regina? And what? You'll beg forest boy to leave his wife tonight to come fuck your dirty cunt with his cock?"

Regina growled and flinched. They've been like this, destructive and always scratching raw wounds into each other's hearts.

"Look at how pathetic you've become, Regina," Emma said, voice dripping with power and want. Her hands coming to Regina's thighs and spreading them more. She moaned at the sight, enjoying how Regina's nether lips spread, her wetness stretching over her clit and glistening from her cunt.

"I don't want him," Regina gritted, although the idea of having her cunt fucked rough and hard was driving her insane.

Emma noticed how her eyes darkened and fading away into though, her hand quickly coming up to slap down on Regina's clit causing Regina to let out a loud moan, her legs and thighs twitching. "Look at you and your hungry cunt. You want to be stretched don't you? You want me to fuck you like him - better than him don't you? You want to feel my cock slide into you and take you from within."

Regina's mouth was open, panting, clit jumping at Emma's words. She let her eyes quickly glance at the dildo at the foot of the bed - the kind that had a knit that slide up into Emma so that she could fuck Regina with the other end, the extra large cock. Emma's never used that one before. It would stretch and stretch and take her completely.

Emma grinned, crawling up Regina's body, letting her cunt slide across Regina's toned stomach and spreading her wetness across it. She leaned forward, flicking Regina's bottom lip with her tongue, "Ask me, or else I'll let you stay here with that hungry cunt of yours."

Regina looked away and her eyes found the cock again and then Emma rolled her hips down into her, she could feel her want on her stomach. Her eyes found Emma's, mouth opening in a please,"Please."

"Please what, my queen?"

"Please fuck my cunt raw with your cock, Emma, stretch my cunt and take me. Please just fuck me now," Regina cried out - her voice dripping with desperate need that caused Emma to moan and grin and quickly push herself up so that she was straddling Regina's stomach.

She smirked at the woman as she reached behind her to grab the cock, making sure to rub the knob of it across Regina's heat to get it wet to slip inside her own cunt. Her eyes never leaving Regina's, she began to slip the knob inside her own center, enjoying the way that Regina watched it slide inside with darkened eyes.

"Want to help me get ready to slide into you?" Emma asked with a mischievous whisper. Regina nodded eagerly. Emma grinned moving up on her knees before turning around and facing Regina's cunt once she settled her thighs on either side of Regina's head. She flicked a wrist, unbinding Regina, as she looked behind her to meet Regina's eyes, "Show me how well you suck cock, Regina, show me how well you took care of forest boy while I eat your pretty cunt. I bet he didn't do this for his queen, did he?"

Regina surprised her by how fast she took the purple cock in her hand as Emma leaned down. The cock hanging in Regina's face as Emma's tongue started to tease the sensitive skin above the patch of dark curls. Regina's hand tightened around Emma's cock, pushing it deeper inside the other woman as she desperately started to whisper a spell - simple and effective - causing the cock to become enchanted.

Emma lifted her head, looking back under her as she watched the dildo disappear and a thick, long cock appear between her legs, "What the -"

Gaining some control, mouth near the head, Regina said, "You are so desperate to fuck me better than him with your "cock", Miss Swan, well then, fuck me."

Regina's lips stretched around the cock as she quickly took it into her mouth, lifting her head to take more, as Emma watched the scene happen under her before quickly closing her eyes and letting out a moan.

Regina smiled around Emma's cock, her entire jaw open and wide as she moved her head back and then quickly forward again, the cock going deeper and deeper in her throat. Emma watched, moaning and feeling as if she was going to come completely undone, when she rocked her hips down into Regina's face forcing her cock down and seeing it press against her throat.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Emma quickly pushed herself up, moving her hips away as her cock slide from Regina's mouth with a pop, precum dripping from it's head. Regina grinned, bringing a hand up to wipe at the corners of her lips. She scrunched her nose after Emma slide to her side, eyes open and amazed at what is happening (yeah, Regina got some control back), "I thought you were going to fuck my cunt better than him, dear. As I recall, you were going to stretch it and fuck it raw?"

She was taunting Emma and Emma was loosing control. She was starting to loose herself to the want and the need and she found herself between Regina's legs, hooking them in her arms before moving to spread her more. Her cock was hard and thick and looked so fucking good against Regina's cunt. Emma and Regina tilted their heads down to watch as Emma's rocked her hips, the cock sliding against Regina's heat and her clit before Emma rocked back and moved so the tip was pressed against Regina's entrance.

It felt as if her clit was pressing there - hot and wet - and fuck. Emma turned her head to meet Regina's eyes. They wanted this so fucking bad. They needed this so fucking back.

"Ask me," Emma whispered, voice suddenly softer. This was suddenly just them, about them, and Regina's hand came up to caress Emma's cheek as she whispered into the blonde's mouth, "I'm yours. Take me, Emma."

Emma's hips slammed forward. Regina crying out into Emma's mouth and being met with a loud, surprised moan from Emma.

Regina was so fucking tight, stretched and hot around Emma's cock. She clawed at Emma's back and slowly rocked her hips, stretching and stretching to take it all in, before nodding.

Emma kissed her lips and then her chin before sitting up on her feet and pushing Regina's legs back, knees to her chest. Emma looked down, fascinated at the appendage stretching Regina and just how good it fucking felt.

Slow, short thrusts quickly turned into fast, long thrusts. Regina's rocks picked up and soon both women were desperate. Erratic and raw, Emma pounded her hips back and forth, watching her cock slide all the way out before slamming forward. Over and over, enjoying Regina's tight cunt wrapped around her.

"I want to see you finger your ass while I fuck you, Regina," Emma moaned, demanded. "Be a good slut."

Regina spread her knees to her sides, grinning up at Emma as moans escaped her lips before moving a hand up to let two fingers slip across Emma's lips. Emma, moaning, sucked on the fingers before pulling away and watched as Regina's hand slipped down between their fucking bodies and to press the fingers under them. Emma could feel her palm every time her cock slide out.

Emma slowed her movement, watching Regina's face as she slide two fingers into her ass, slowly moving her hand in and ouch. Regina cocked an eyebrow in challenge, "Don't stop on me now, princess."

Emma pace picked back up with a new wild need. Her hand going down to circle finger around Regina's clit as they rock faster and faster before Emma felt Regina clamp down around her cock, causing Emma's breath to pause and a moan to come out.

Both women frozen as their bodies shook with orgasm. Coming hard against each other.

Emma slide her cock out of Regina, watching as it quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and her clit right back where it should be. Panting, Emma slide to the side of the queen, spent and boneless.

Regina turned her head to look at the blonde, smiling at her before leaning over to kiss her shoulder. She quickly whispered, "I really do care about you too Emma."

Regina pulled herself up and off the bed, smiling softly and wiggling the fingers that was previously in her ass at Emma, before disappearing into the bathroom.

This was when Emma usually left or went to the guest room. But Regina just said she cared and Emma was comfortable. She curled up onto her side, facing where Regina once was, smiling.

Oh dear. There were butterflies in her stomach, bees really, because Regina actually cared about her. You know, more than just a fuck.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
